1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is for use in the medical field to protect clothing and upholstery from contamination from exposure to blood. The disclosure is useful particularly in connection with the medical practice of dialysis, inoculation, transfusion, and blood analyses.
2. Description of Related Art
During dialysis, two needles are inserted into an access called Fistula or Graft, usually in the arm. Sometimes, one or both of the needles is inadvertently dislodged, causing bleeding. Also, when the needles are removed, the nurse or patient must manually compress the needle's sites for ten minutes to allow time for clothing. If done incorrectly, excessive bleeding occurs.
In either one of the above events, there are several potential, negative consequences. First, blood flows to the chairs or surface upon which the patient sits. (The majority of state health citations for infection control have to do with blood contaminations, most notably occur on chairs). Second, blood drains onto patient's clothes, which ruin fabrics, upsets patients, and presents a potential health hazard when the patient leaves the care unit.